Stilzkin
[[Datei:Stilzkin.jpg|thumb|Artwork aus Final Fantasy IX]] Stilzkin, auch Stiltzkin genannt, ist ein wandernder Mogry, der in mehreren Teilen und Ablegern der Final Fantasy-Reihe auftritt. Seine Markenzeichen sind eine kleine gelbe Tarnkappe mit grünen Flecken darauf und sein vollgepackter Wanderrucksack. Sein Fell hat zudem eine andere Färbung als das von anderen Mogrys, denn es ist in einem hellen Braun-Ton gehalten. Es fällt auf, dass er in seinen Sätzen nie das Anhängsel „kupo“ verwendet. Auch diese Tatsache ist einzigartig für einen Mogry. Charakterlich scheint Stilzkin sehr aufgeschlossen und unternehmungslustig zu sein, denn selbst, als in Final Fantasy IX Cleyra zerstört wurde, setzt er seine Reise schnellstmöglich fort. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy IX Zum ersten Mal begegnet man Stilzkin in Alexandria mit Vivi, als dieser durch Puck den Mogry Kupo kennenlernt. Kupo erklärt, dass Stilzkin ein echter Weltenbummler ist. Per Mog-Net kann man manchmal erfahren, wo sich Stilzkin gerade aufhält, da er seinen Mogry-Freunden ab und an einen Brief zukommen lässt. Ab dem zweiten Treffen mit Stilzkin ist es möglich, ihm einige Gegenstände abzukaufen. Dieses Angebot sollte man nutzen, da die Gegenstände beim normalen Händler einen höheren Preis haben. Manchmal muss der Spieler bestimmte Aktionen durchführen, damit Stilzkin erscheint. So muss man zum Beispiel die Truhe in der Schatzkammer von Burmecia öffnen. Daraufhin kommt Stilzkin herein und bietet seine Waren an. In Cleyra taucht er erst auf, nachdem die Gruppe beschließt den Stamm des Baumes zu erkunden. Betritt der Spieler in Oeil Vert nicht sofort den Raum der Gestirne, der rechts vom Eingang liegt, so trifft er Stilzkin dort nicht an. In Bran Barlu erscheint Stilzkin erst in der Vorratskammer, wenn der Spieler zuvor den Speicher-Mogry in dem Korb entdeckt hat und anschließend den Raum erneut betritt. Nachfolgende Übersicht zeigt die Orte, an denen Stilzkin auftaucht. Final Fantasy XIII-2 In ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 findet Stilzkin nur namentlich eine Erwähnung; in Akademia JS 4XX kann der Spieler an sogenannten Brain-Blast-Terminals in der ganzen Stadt verschiedene Quizfragen beantworten. Beim Terminal im Eingangsbereich gibt es die Frage „Welcher Hersteller ist für den Werbeslogan „Mogry-Brot tut Not!“ bekannt?“, deren richtige Antwort Stilzkins Backstube lautet. ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles [[Datei:Stiltzkin FFCC.jpg|120px|thumb|Stiltzkin in ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles]] Stiltzkin taucht sowohl im Hauptspiel der Crystal Chronicles-Reihe als auch in den verschiedenen Ablegern auf. Erneut ist er ein wandernder Mogry, welcher die Welt entdecken möchte. Allerdings bietet er meist keine Waren an, sondern fungiert als Tutorial und erkärt dem Spieler die Grundlagen der Spielmechanik und -steuerung. In Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles versucht Stiltzkin herauszufinden, woher das Miasma kommt, welches die Welt bedroht. Dabei erkennt er, dass ihm der giftige Nebel nichts ausmacht und fragt sich, ob das bedeutet, dass Mogrys nichts anderes als Monster sind. In der Siedlung Mag Mell trifft der Mogry auf einige schlafende Karfunkel, welche jedoch kurz darauf erwachen und Stiltzkin darüber sinnieren lassen, dass Mogrys den Karfunkeln ähnlicher sind als den Monstern. Auf seiner weiteren Reise begegnet Stiltzkin den Protagonisten, der Tipa Karawane, und bittet sie darum Mogrymillian von ihm zu grüßen, da sich die beiden kennen. Befindet er sich nicht auf einem Trip, so kann er im Tipa Hafen angetroffen werden. Dort ermöglicht er es dem Spieler die Grundfertigkeiten des Kämpfens zu erlernen. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates right In der Vorgeschichte zu ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles ist Stiltzkin ein Mitglied einer Gruppe von Mogrys und achtet heimlich auf Yuri und Chelinka. Daher lebt er zunächst in der Nähe des Hauses der Zwillinge. Später trifft er sich mit einen Mogrys, erschafft einige magische Zeichen und bringt Yuri die Grundtechniken des Kämpfens bei. Danach sieht man ihn in einigen lustigen Szenen, in denen er von anderen Charakteren beispielsweise als Türstopper verwendet wird. Als Yuri, Chelinka und Alhanalem vom Vaal-Berg zurückkehren, bereitet sich Stiltzkin auf seine weitere Reise vor. Er versucht zu vertuschen, dass er derjenige ist, der die magischen Symbole erschafft, welche Yuri auf seiner Reise benutzen kann. Im Multiplayer-Modus, der nach der eigentlichen Geschichte stattfindet, kehrt Stiltzkin zu Yuris und Chelinkas Haus zurück. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Stiltzkin taucht in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King in Padarak auf und versucht mit König Leo herauszufinden, welches Schicksal seinen Vater, König Epitav, ereilt hat, nachdem das Miasma verschwunden ist. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord begibt sich Stiltzkin zum fliegenden Turm, um Tonbetty zu treffen und ihm von den Machenschaften des neuen Darklords zu berichten. Beide werden jedoch von Mira entdeckt und eingesperrt. Erst der wahre Darklord, Miras Vater, befreit den Mogry aus seiner Gefangenschaft. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bei diesem Auftritt dient Stilzkin als Verwalter von Nebenaufgaben und hält sich in der Stadt auf, wo er einen eigenen Laden besitzt. Wenn seine Aufgaben erfüllt werden, belohnt Stilzkin den Spieler und fügt auch einen Sonderbonus dazu, wenn die Aufgaben innerhalb eines Zeitlimits erledigt wurden. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers right|100px Held Layle trifft während seiner Reise an mehreren Stellen auf Stilzkin, dessen Funktion es ist, ihm grob die weitere Richtung zu weisen. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten plaudert er auch gerne kurz über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Das erste Mal begegnen sich die beiden beispielsweise in Alfitaria am Uhrenplatz, wo Stilzkin Layle darauf hinweist, dass die große Uhr defekt sei und daher keine Shuttles fahren. Abseits der Haupthandlung reist Stilzkin durch das Land und kann dabei zufällig an allerhand Orten getroffen werden. Für das erste Treffen mit Stilzkin erhält der Spieler die spielinterne Medaille #14. Trifft man ihn zehn Mal, erhält man die Medaille in Gold. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy besitzt Stilzkin einen Auftritt als ein nicht-spielbarer Charakter, mit welchem der Spieler über das Mognet kommunizieren kann. Durch seine Gespräche in den Briefen können bei bestimmten Antworten Freundeskarten freigeschaltet werden. Außerdem werden in den Briefen beiläufig seine Reisen durch die Welt erwähnt. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon 110px|right In ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon besitzt Mog verschiedene Persönlichkeiten. Eine davon, Merchant Hero X, basiert auf Stilzkin. Schlüpft Mog in diese Rolle, trägt er nicht nur eine Maske, die wie Stilzkins Tarnkappe gefärbt ist, sondern auch, genau wie das Original, einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Weiterhin betreibt Merchant Hero X Handel mit dem Spieler, was eine weitere Anlehnung an Stilzkin ist. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Beim Final Fantasy Trading Card Game existiert eine Karte von Stiltzkin mit einer Darstellung von seinen Auftritten aus der Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles-Reihe. Seine Karte wird dem Wind-Element zugeordnet und taucht dort unter der Series 9 auf. Weitere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts II Stilzkin hat hier einen kleinen Cameo-Auftritt und betreibt den Shop in der Welt, die niemals war. Er besitzt dort zwar nicht seine markante Gestalt, wird jedoch namentlich erwähnt. Trivia *Stiltzkins Bitte in Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Mogrymillian zu grüßen, kann als Referenz zu Final Fantasy IX verstanden werden, wo beide regelmäßig auftauchen und einander kennen. en:Stiltzkin es:Stilzkin Kategorie:Charakter (FFIX) Kategorie:Charakter (FF:CC) Kategorie:Charakter (Ring of Fates) Kategorie:Charakter (My Life as a King) Kategorie:Charakter (My Life as a Darklord) Kategorie:Charakter (Echoes of Time) Kategorie:Charakter (Crystal Bearers) Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)